


Orcorum Tenebrarum

by emmie22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parties, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, Uni AU, all share a house, everyone is oblivious, mental breakdowns involved, plus will and nico, reyna and thalia are oblivious, set in England, the 7 in one house, the uni looks like a castle, they have fun accents, will and nico are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie22/pseuds/emmie22
Summary: What happens when you dump '9 20-somethings' in a house together? Utter chaos is what happens. Emotions going up and down, relationships popping in and out of every door, arguing over who does what, it's a mess. The 7, along with Nico, Will, Reyna and Thalia are in uni, and life is... interesting to say the least.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Okay so explanation for the title: (short explanation) it's chaos in Latin :)  
> Also, the usual: disclaimer - these are all uncle rick's characters as you most likely know, and the uni is a real place, along with the street and general area.  
> This chapter is just a set up, the foundations of the story really :) We're hoping to give an update ASAP!

Piper  
Piper McLean watched as her dad turned the keys in her door, playing with her uneven, chocolate-brown hair, trying to decide if she was excited or annoyed that she was leaving again. College, no, University, could be good in England, and Royal Holloway looked awesome. On the other hand, she didn’t want to leave her city, her country, behind for it. That couldn’t be helped, she would’ve had to go either way with her dad’s new film, but still. Complaining was fine, as long as it wasn’t out loud. What would one more move hurt? Maybe she could make some friends who weren’t Tristan McLean obsessed. And there was also the fact that she’d see Jason again.

Jason and Piper had been really close a couple of years ago, before Jason and his sister, Thalia, had moved to London for Thalia to go to Royal Holloway there, and Jason had decided to go there too. Piper would like to say that she’d made the decision about going to Royal Holloway on her own, but the thought of being with Jason had definitely… encouraged it a little. And now she would not only be in university with him, she’d be living with him too. 

Piper and her dad had agreed that living with him wouldn’t really give her the experience she wanted, so she’d convinced him to let her share a fairly big house with 8 other people, even if it was just a way to make more friends. 

Maybe she wouldn’t have had to move, but a big part of Piper had wanted a new start somewhere, away from California and all her fake friends who practically begged her daily to meet the Tristan McLean. They all told her how lucky she was, to be the daughter of a famous actor, but Piper disagreed. She preferred the side of her dad she saw away from the flashy public face he showed the world, she loved the Cherokee stories her Grandpa Tom had told her and her dad before he’d died a few years ago, and she loved actually having her dads attention without needing to mess up.

Piper was snapped out of her thoughts as her dad jangled the keys in her face and signaled for her to get in the car. It was going to be just her and her dad, which Piper felt a rush of excitement thinking about, she’d have hours alone with him. She hadn’t had that much from her dad in years. Piper smiled and got in the car.

“So, Pipes, ready? England will be great, I promise.” Her dad’s eyes were shining, and the smile lines next to his eyes were sharper than ever. She was glad her dad was never one if those Hollywood types who got a new type of plastic surgery every year, it would’ve ruined him.

“I’m ready for the rain, yes of course.” Her dad’s smile dropped, “I’m kidding. It’s an adventure, right?” His face lit up again.  
“Exactly, one big adventure. I don’t think we’re going to have much luck when it comes to surfing though.” Piper’s dad looked down, his smile fading, and Piper thought that maybe he was thinking about all their times at the beach, how that was pretty much the one time she got her dad, and not Tristan McLean. But that was probably too much to hope for, he was probably thinking about all the trouble Piper had got in that had ruined almost every beach visit.

“It’ll be good. Come on, we’re running late as it is.” Piper clicked her seatbelt in, turned on the AC/DC Back in Black album that had been in the car since before she was born, and settled in, ready for the drive to the airport.

Piper was half asleep in the seat when she felt the beat of “Hells Bells” travelling round the car. She smiled sleepily, knowing exactly what was coming, she was already tapping her foot on the floor. And no sooner than she heard the voice of Brian Johnson, her dad had joined in.

“I’m rollin’ thunder, pourin’ rain  
I’m comin’ on like a hurricane  
My lighting’s flashin’ across the sky  
You’re only young but you’re gonna die.”

Piper laughed and came in right as the next part of the song started.

“I won’t take no prisoners, won’t spare no lives  
Nobody’s puttin’ up a fight  
I got my bell, I’m gonna take you to hell  
I’m gonna get ya, Satan get ya’.”

The Great and famous Tristan McLean was nodding his head to the music, laughing like he was having the best time of his life, and Piper was no different. 

“Hells bells  
Yeah, Hells bells  
You got me ringin’ Hells bells  
My temperature’s high, Hells bells.”

“I’ll give you black sensations—”

The phone ringing loudly through the car was a slap in the face back to reality. Her dad turned the music off and shot her an apologetic glance before connecting his phone to the car and answering the call.

“Mr McLean, it’s Jane,” Piper’s fathers secretary’s grating, intolerable voice came through the car speakers. “I had a phone call from the pilot just now…” Piper tuned out, not really caring what Jane had to say. Their relationship was made purely of hatred for each other.  
Piper must have dropped off to sleep, because the next thing she heard was the beeping of the planes in the airport. Her dad hadn’t bothered waking her up for the entire 2-hour drive in the car, goes to show how much he likes his time with her right?  
Someone opened the car door next to her, but all piper could see was the silhouette of, presumably, a tall girl with very long, very blonde, hair.

“Piper? It’s Dani. Your father is on the plane now, he asked me to come and wake you up.” Wow. Her father got their pilot to come and wake her up. He’d literally been sat in the car with her minutes ago. Not that she didn’t like Dani, she did, her and Piper have been close for years, but really? Her dad couldn’t have spared 2 seconds to tell her to get up? 

Piper hid her thoughts, took a deep breath, and smiled at Dani. “Hey, it’s been a while. All my stuff is on the plane?”

“Yeah that’s all taken care of. Come on, Tristan wants to be in London by 9, we gotta get moving.” Dani was easily the most chilled out person out of all Piper’s dad’s team, and that was probably why Piper got on with her so well. Dani looked at her as a person too, not just as Tristan McLean’s nuisance, which was different.

Piper got up out of the car, before almost falling, feelings pins and needles going all through her feet. Dani laughed and grabbed her arm and started walking with piper towards the plane.

Piper slumped down into her seat and did up her seatbelt the second she got in the plane to see her dad already on the phone with someone, not even giving her the novelty of a glance her way. Piper rolled her eyes, got out her phone and started playing some old Cherokee music she had recorded, before getting out her textbooks her dad (or maybe he paid someone) bought her and tried to focus on reading them. She realized after a while that it was pointless because all she could think about was seeing Jason (and Thalia) again, so she entertained herself with thoughts of their reunion, and the flight passed in a blur after that. 

Jason

Jason swore as he looked at his watch, and once again tried to turn his phone back on. No luck. He’d been stuck on the train for over an hour and was slowly losing it. His foot was tapping on the floor, earning him some dirty looks from the people next to him. He just rolled his eyes and kept frowning. He had planned to arrive at the new house early, he would’ve been there with 15 minutes to spare if it hadn’t been for the train deciding to mess up his plans. He didn’t like being late. At all.

“And where are you so desperate to get to?” Jason jumped, and looked to the side to see a tall girl with frizzy red hair looking at him, green eyes twinkling. “My name’s Rachel. I haven’t seen you around I don’t think.”

“No, I doubt you have. Jason,” he smiled at her and nodded his head. “I’m on my way to get keys to a house, and I’m already…” he checked his watch, frowning again. “45 minutes late. Gods I hate the trains here, they’re useless.”

Rachel laughed, she was a pretty girl, with good style, and her freckles worked well for her, “Well Jason, are you getting off at Egham?”

“Yeah, Spring Rise I think I’m going. I’m pretty sure that’s another 13-minute walk from the station too.” Jason groaned and ran a hand through his close-cropped blond hair.

“Well would you look at that, I know a shortcut, it’s on the way to my friend’s house, I’ll show you, you’ll make it there in just over 5 minutes.” Rachel winked. “Talking to strangers on the train can help sometimes, all this lot don’t know what they’re missing.” Jason looked around and saw exactly what she meant, all over the carriage there were phones and earphones being used, with the rare book brought out. 

He laughed and nodded. “I see what you mean. People these days, right?” Jason was trying not to go bright red, as he knew the one and only reason he wasn’t in the exact same position as them was because his phone was dead, and he hadn’t thought to bring any other entertainment for what was meant to be a 15-minute journey on the train. “Seriously though, if you could show me that shortcut it would be great.” Rachel just nodded and Jason looked at her gratefully.

The train roared to life around them and started speeding off as if nothing had happened. Jason smiled in relief, finally.  
The next 10 minutes on the train flew by as Jason and Rachel talked about London, and it turned out she was going to Royal Holloway too, but she was living on campus. 

The train slowed to a gradual stop at Egham at last, and Jason was the first off the train, impatient to make up for the lost time by running to Spring Rise, before he remembered Rachel’s promise of a shortcut. He turned, relieved to see she was right behind him, laughing. 

“It’s not too obvious that you’re in a rush, promise.” 

Jason grinned, and shrugged. “Maybe I’ve just robbed a bank and you’re now an accomplice in my escape.”

“And you’re making friends with a serial killer. Come on, you’ve got keys to collect. Or that’s the story, right?”  
Rachel took off, taking huge strides, and Jason followed, partially trying to work out if he’d actually just told a serial killer where he’d lived. Maybe Thalia was right in calling him gullible.

After twisting and turning through streets and lanes on Rachel’s ‘shortcut’, the girl stopped abruptly. “Well this is me. If you go straight ahead from here and then go right on the next turning, you’ll come out on Spring Rise. I’ll see you around.”

Jason thanked her and said goodbye, and hoped he’d see her again at some point. He liked the redhead, she was fun. Nothing on Piper of course.

Jason followed Rachel’s directions, and sure enough, in under a minute, he saw Thalia and Reyna sat on the garden wall. The house behind them, his house, he realized, was huge, and suddenly there was a warm smile on his face as he thought of how much fun it was going to be living here with the others. Not to mention, it wouldn’t be too expensive between the 9 of them, especially when Thalia and Reyna were still paying a fraction of it.

Reyna

The townhouse loomed over them like a shadow made of bricks. It was almost 13:00 – Jason was supposed to be here at 12:00. Thalia and Reyna perched on the stone wall pitifully separating the pavement from the garden. The house wasn’t luxurious by any means, but it was big with 4 floors and 6 bedrooms. Perfect for sociable uni students. One of which was striding towards them with blond hair, broad shoulders, and tall limbs. He barely resembled his sister, save their blue eyes. Thalia has hair darker than the night and would not show up one hour late. Then again, neither would Jason usually.

“Where have you been, Skater?” Reyna questioned, with a tone that would have the devil admitting to sins he didn’t even commit.  
“Skater? I don’t skate I—” Jason’s words were flustered and messy.

“No, clearly, instead you casually stroll here, an hour late.”

“So why did you call me Skater if you know I don’t skate?”

“It’s a joke, Jase, irony.” Thalia explained, causing Reyna to shoot her a gratifying glance. Thalia would never realize how much Reyna appreciated their mutual understanding of each other.

“Well I don’t think it was very funny.” Jason commented, with a hint of enthusiasm.

“That’s because you were too dense to understand it the first time.” Reyna retorted, a self-approving smirk playing on her features.

“Right, that’s enough you two,” Thalia declared, pulling Jason into a hug. “Nice to see you, even if we have been waiting on this wall for an hour.” Thalia raised an eyebrow.

Jason put his hands in his pockets in an apologetic stance as he said, “Sorry Thal, the train broke down and my phone died so I couldn’t get ahold of you—why didn’t you just wait inside?”

“We’re eager to get out of here, we skipped breakfast and were planning on grabbing lunch. Also, it’s eerie seeing the house so empty, without people or furniture and decorations. So, hunger and sentimentality.” Thalia shrugged casually.

“I’m sure you kept each other entertained while you were waiting.” Reyna felt her face heat up, she was convinced Jason knew something about how she felt about Thalia. Gods that boy was annoying. She turned to look at Thalia and saw the almost unnoticeable slight shade of pink painting her cheek for a mere second, before it was gone again. “Well, I’ll take the hint and let you go and buy lunch, if I could have the keys?”

Reyna hastily handed Jason the purple box which contained the nine keys for the students. 

“Thanks guys, this place is pretty expensive, but we’ll get the flow going with the rent soon, I promise.”

“The trials and tribulations of poor uni students.” Reyna remarked, earning her a satisfying snort from Thalia.

“Right, we’re off, see you later.” Thalia exclaimed whilst half dragging Reyna down the street to lunch. She was really hungry.  
“Enjoy your lunch! Jason shouted down the street.

Out of earshot, Reyna said, “9 twenty-somethings living in one house with little sense and raging hormones. I’m glad we’re not living there.”

“Anymore.” Thalia pointed out.

“Anymore,” Reyna agreed. “And thank the Gods for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism would be much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you dump '9 20-somethings' in a house together? Utter chaos is what happens. Emotions going up and down, relationships popping in and out of every door, arguing over who does what, it's a mess. The 7, along with Nico, Will, Reyna and Thalia are in uni, and life is... interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) Me again. This was a pretty quick update I think, so yeah. Slightly more happened in this chapter, but they're still getting settled in really, I think we're gonna speed up the pace a bit in the next chapter :)

Nico  
The light beamed through the curtains; Nico didn’t like the sun – it was too full. Full of life, full of positivity, full of unattainable happiness. It seemed unrealistic, reminding him of what promises would be if they weren’t broken. That thought was surreal to the boy in the black clothes – fulfilled promises. It’s not that I’m bitter, he thought, well maybe I am a little, he amended. His bedding was black, Nico liked black. It was familiar. 

Right, that’s enough of the morbidity, Nico thought to himself. Today’s not a day for morbidity. He’s going to university today; He’s leaving his hellish house today. He’s getting away from his father today. 

Nico looks over to his suitcase and felt an unfamiliar feeling. He felt a thrill – He realises he’s actually excited, eager even to go. He’s not expecting to make any friends. Nico doesn’t really do friends. 

He was expecting an escape, not a party. He would study and think. And people would leave him to his solitude. Nico seemed to scare people away; he never knew why, he just got used to it. He doesn’t like it too much, but he accepted it, and used it to his advantage as much as possible. He doubted this whole uni thing would be any different. 

Annabeth

“Yes, Seaweed Brain, the wise men didn’t take the train to meet Jesus because trains were unreliable and thought they’d miss the birth.” Annabeth scoffed. 

“I don’t blame them” Percy reasoned. He tried to hide it, but Annabeth could see the sly grin forming on his face. She knew he did it to wind her up. She didn’t mind. 

“Gods, I wonder if there’s actually anything there in that head of yours.”

“Me too, well… I definitely think about how amazing you are.” He fluttered his eyelashes like Minnie Mouse. She scoffed again; it was a common occurrence. 

“Seriously, what is your train of thought?”

Oh no. 

She looked at Percy, he was trying – really trying not to laugh.

“Train,” he blurted. “Train of thought.” Percy laughed like a child, red cheeks and uncontrollable giggles. Annabeth found it adorable.

“You’re so immature.” She remarked.

“You love it.” He stopped laughing to state this fact.

“Yeah.” She admitted quietly.

They just looked at each other. Their eyes trying to encompass their adoration, respect and gratitude for the other. They failed. They didn’t mind.

“I wonder if Uni will... train me how to be an adult.” He wondered, red faced, proud grin dominating his face.

They both burst into laughter.

—————————————————————————

Annabeth looked up at the huge building in front of them. No, not just the huge building, their huge building. They were going to be living there, together. Annabeth smiled, and looked at the boy with the sea green eyes next to her but looked away as soon as he turned to her, blushing. Quit that, she scolded herself, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how he made her feel. 

Annabeth frowned, and said bluntly, “Come on, let’s go inside. Jason said he’d left the door open for us.”

“Yeah alright. Now I know you want to go straight to our room but you’re going to have to wait until we meet everyone, to be polite and everything.” He winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes at him, while fighting back a smile. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a laugh either, so Percy grabbed her hand to lead her inside. “I’m resisting the urge to pick you up and take you in bridal style right now, but I assume you don’t want that for the first time we meet Jason and whoever else is here.”

“You’d be assuming right. Jason?” She shouted through the door, feeling too uncomfortable to actually step in the house until she’d formally met Jason.

“Hi. Yes, here, come on in, this is your house too remember?" Jason walked towards them, a grin on his face, and his sky-blue eyes sparkling. If Annabeth had been like some of the girls you see in American films, and if she wasn’t utterly besotted with Percy, she probably would’ve swooned at the sight of Jason. There was no denying that he was very, very attractive. Percy instantly assumed a protective stance next to Annabeth, and Annabeth fought back the urge to growl, boys and their fragile masculinity.

She stepped round Percy and offered her hand to Jason, who took it and shook it firmly in his strong grip. Annabeth shot Percy a look, don’t be rude, and watched with satisfaction as he nodded his head tightly, and turned and watched as Jason did the same. One hundred percent the start of an amazing friendship, she was sure of it. 

“It’s nice to meet you both, Percy and Annabeth, right?” Jason pointed them each in turn, as if there was a chance the tall, muscular boy next to her could be called Annabeth. Annabeth just nodded in response. “Hazel and Frank are already in there, they’re really excited to meet you. Piper should be here soon too.” Annabeth couldn’t fail to see the slight flush on Jason’s cheeks when he said Piper’s name, or the unmistakable small smile to himself. Percy must’ve seen it too because he instantly relaxed and smiled warmly at Jason. Annabeth wanted to laugh, he and Jason would be making her a third wheel soon enough.

Jason moved to the side, and Annabeth led Percy inside, looking around as she walked in. The house was completely bare, which made sense considering they’d just moved in. Annabeth looked around, taking note of the structure, and followed Jason through a door which led to what looked like a very large living room.

Two people were sat together on the settee who she presumed were Frank and Hazel. Hazel practically jumped out of her seat when she saw them walk in behind Jason. Hazel’s eyes were gold, which fit perfectly well with the happy sparkle in them. They looked like two jewels.

“Hi. You must be Annabeth, and Percy. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hazel, and this is Frank.” The stocky boy who had remained on the settee (although it looked like he was only barely fitting on it, he must’ve been at least 6ft maybe? Probably taller) nodded at them and shot a quick smile at the pair. His black hair matched his face and eyes. You could see he was very muscular, he looked kind of like a bodybuilder, but had the sweetest smile Annabeth had ever seen on someone who could’ve been so… scary.

“Alright.” Frank nodded at them and spoke in a heavy Irish accent.

“Hey. How are you? Frank you’re from Ireland, right? That’s cool, Percy and I are from South Wales.” 

“Yeah my family lives in Ireland. From the sounds of it, we’re all from all over the place really.” Frank replied with another nod before looking to Jason for confirmation.

“Yeah there’s 3 of us from California, though Thalia and I have lived in England for a few years now, we’ve got you two from Cardiff, was it?” Percy nodded. “Then Hazel and two other boys also live in different parts of England, Frank obviously from Ireland, and then there’s another boy coming from Scotland. Not to mention Reyna, my sister’s roommate, who’s also from Scotland. It’s pretty awesome if you ask me.”

“As long as I don’t have to watch the rugby with anyone from England, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.” Percy said with a laugh, while Annabeth looked at Hazel, who rolled her eyes and laughed. Boys.

Piper

Piper took a deep breath, letting go of her suitcase to give herself time to prepare. She started to twist her hair round her finger absent mindedly. She was going to see Jason again. Jason with his tanned skin, and tall, athletic body, and that little scar on the corner of his lip. Gods she’d missed him. It had been 2 years, and she still felt as nervous to see him as she did every time they’d met up when he lived in California. 

Piper forced herself to think about the scar on his lip, and the story behind it which always made her giggle. She’d picture baby Jason (Jason had been a very cute baby, even by baby standards) just casually reaching for a stapler, studying it, then deciding it would work as food, and eating it. It worked, Piper was laughing, feeling much more comfortable.

Another deep breath, and Piper was taking hold of the handle on her suitcase and marching up to the front door before bringing up her fist and making 3 short raps against the wood.

Jason

Jason practically ran to the door when he heard the 3 knocks, nearly knocking Leo (who had arrived just after Annabeth and Percy) over in his hurry, but he couldn’t help it, he was hoping that this time it would be Piper. He hadn’t seen her in forever. 

He calmed himself down and then opened the front door as casually as possible. And she was there. Piper, in all her glory, even after hours of travelling, not wearing makeup as per usual, her choppy hair falling from her head, and her eyes… those eyes that seemed to change colour at every moment, from wherever you looked at them, almost like a kaleidoscope. She was even more beautiful than she used to be.

“Jason, hey.” He realised he’d been staring, and he was honestly surprised he hadn’t actually drooled. Her soft voice shocked him out of his stupor, the happiness she felt radiating off her.

“Pipes… Gods it’s been forever, I’ve missed you.” 

And that was it. All of a sudden, he had a girl in his arms, hers wrapped around his neck as she whispered, “I’ve missed you too Jase, so much.” Jason felt like he was going to burst. Two years was far too long to go without seeing his friend. His beautiful, bright, amazing friend. 

Piper dropped off him, blushing and looking at the floor, and Jason smiled, “Well, come on in and meet everyone. I think Annabeth wants to sort the rooms asap. There’s bags all over the place.” Piper beamed and nodded, so Jason offered to take her suitcase.

“One suitcase? Really?”

“Wanted to start small, I don’t need much. I’m hoping for a shopping trip at some point.” Jason winced, hoping she got on with the girls enough to go with them, rather than him. Sitting in a women’s fitting room didn’t sound entirely appealing to him if he was being honest.

They walked into the living room together to meet the others, and Jason was pleased to see they were all chatting away happily, making jokes and laughing, or in Frank and Hazel’s case, it looked like they were just asking questions about each other.

“Oh, you must be Piper! Thank the gods you’re finally here, Jason’s practically been bouncing around for the past hour, I’ve been dying to sort these rooms out.” Annabeth’s voice rose above the chatter, and everyone turned to look at the pair who had just walked in the door. Now it was Jason’s turn to blush.

“Yep, that would be me. Sorry to keep you waiting, 11-hour flight and all.” Piper laughed, thought Jason could tell she was exhausted. “Let’s get these rooms done, because I am desperate for a nap on a decent bed.”

“Alright, so Hazel and Frank, are you good with going together? If you don’t feel comfortable don’t worry.” Jason watched, already seeing Frank kind of liked Hazel and would be very much okay with that. Hazel and Frank both just nodded and smiled at each other. “Alright good, so then… Piper? How’d you feel about rooming with me?” Annabeth smiled at Piper who beamed back, nodding. Jason looked at her, hoping she was genuinely okay with being with someone she barely knew and wasn’t just trying to keep her happy, but it didn’t seem like it.

“But-bu-you said—” Percy spluttered at Annabeth.

Annabeth just smirked, “I said nothing about us, that was all you. I can’t have you distracting me now can I Seaweed Brain?” Percy glared at her, but then looked between Jason and Leo.

“So… which one of you am I with?” 

“This could just be a ploy to get the single room, but you might be safer with Jason. Mechanics and stuff. I’m usually pretty controlled but if it gets out of hand…” Leo winced and shrugged.

“Leo, us lot getting on like a house on fire is great, but I beg you, please do not turn this into an actual house on fire, I don’t think anyone would appreciate that.” Leo just shrugged in response to Annabeth, who carried on with her plan. “So that’s that then. Wait, Jason you said there were two more boys coming? Will and… Nico was it? They can go in the attic room if they’re okay with that. Piper and I will take the room on the left of the second floor, Percy and Jason can take the other one, yeah?” They all looked around and nodded.

“Hazel and I can go third floor.” Frank spoke up.

“And I’ll take the other, all on my lonesome.” Leo pulled a sad face, before brightening up a second later, “But at least there’s less of a chance I’ll kill anyone.” The others looked round nervously, until Leo laughed, causing everyone else to join in.

“Alright let’s go and get settled in, what we thinking about a party later on? Endless alcohol supply of course, to break in the new house.”

Percy

“That was one mean trick you pulled with the rooms.” Percy start fake pouting, sat on his bed and Annabeth plopped herself down on his lap. Jason was doing something downstairs, and Annabeth had wanted to leave Piper sleep for a while, so they had his room to themselves. Annabeth had cringed at the mess already all over the floor when she’d walked in, and Percy had felt the feeling of love wash over him as she instantly knew which bed he would’ve picked. The one furthest from the window at the wall because he hated waking up to any sort of light in his face, which Jason would now have to do being right next to the window.

“I couldn’t have you thinking I was desperate to have you all to myself, now could I? Have to have a little dignity.”

“Yeah but still. You’re gonna regret this.” Percy growled

“Oh, am I now?” Annabeth laughed happily, before being cut off by Percy grabbing her and pushing her onto his bed.

“Yes, you are.” And he kissed her. Kissing Annabeth would never get old. She was his, he was hers, all that. In the back of Percy’s mind, he heard someone walking up the stairs, but his focus was purely on Annabeth, until the door opened.

“Hi, sorry—oh shit, um, I’m so sorry I should’ve knocked, I’m Nico. I’m sorry, oh my Gods.” Annabeth shot up, nearly headbutting Percy in the process.

“Oh, Nico. Hi. Um, fuck—no, shit. Jesus! I’m so sorry. I’m Annabeth, and this is my boyfriend Percy. You’re uh, you’re in the attic room.” Annabeth covered her face in embarrassment, and Percy laughed, watching his girlfriend struggle to maintain eye contact with the skinny looking boy stood in the door frame.

“Okay that’s cool. Thanks.” Nico walked out and shut the door behind him.

“Nice to meet you!” Percy shouted at the closed door. Oops. Annabeth was shaking her head next to him, and he laughed and wrapped her in a bear hug.

Nico

Nico made his way up the stairs. Three flights of stairs. He didn’t mind at all (especially after that awkward introduction) – he got the attic room. He got the attic room all to himself. A pleased grin spread across his face. Maybe uni will be ok. Maybe it’ll be more than ok, he hoped. 

He didn’t do that often – hope – it just leads to disappointment. 

Nico was good at hiding how he felt. It was expected of him. He felt an aching feeling – like a bottomless pit - in his chest when he thought of that. So, he didn’t. He didn’t think about it.

Releasing a sigh, he lugs his baggage (as if all my baggage would fit in two suitcases – he thought to himself) to the bed in the corner. There was another bed occupying the space between a bathroom wall (the bathroom jutted out awkwardly in corner) and the two bedside tables. Nico didn’t take much notice; they must not have had enough applicants to fill all the space – there was a lot of space. 

He finished unpacking his books on the floating shelves and turned around to start unpacking his clothes. He turned around, and oh. 

There was a boy there. A beautiful, beautiful boy. He was tall- taller than Nico. Blindingly golden hair fell over starry blue eyes.  
Golden skin - naturally tanned. He reminded Nico of honey – honey and gold. Happiness was just radiating from him, Nico felt ambushed by it- but he didn’t hate the feeling; he didn’t hate it at all. 

“Hey.” the golden boy said. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism would be much appreciated:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you dump '9 20-somethings' in a house together? Utter chaos is what happens. Emotions going up and down, relationships popping in and out of every door, arguing over who does what, it's a mess. The 7, along with Nico, Will, Reyna and Thalia are in uni, and life is... interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again :) This is basically 2 chapters in a day so that's pretty good if you ask me.  
> This is slightly more interesting than the last two chapters, and we're aiming to get the next chapter up ASAP! Hope you enjoy :)

Nico   
Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Hi.” Nico said pathetically. 

Will   
There was a boy staring up at Will. His black hair was a stark contrast to his bone-white skin. Will was taken aback by the disparity. He reminded Will of the moon-the moon and the dark night sky. 

“I’m Will. I think we’re roommates.” Will gave the boy in front of him his brightest smile, but all it seemed to do was make him wince.

“Nico.” He nodded at Will, and he noted his monosyllabic response and decided Nico hadn’t been expecting him, but he was determined to make the quiet boy like him. Will had always been good at reading people, and looking at Nico’s stance, the way he was almost trying to make himself smaller, it showed he didn’t like attention being directed at him, and Will quickly deduced that he was used to being alone from the awkwardness shown all too clearly on his face and through his voice.

“Nice to meet you. Am I on this bed then?” Will radiated confidence and rays of sunshine, and he knew it, but this boy was the complete opposite. He wasn’t entirely sure whether to tone it down to make him more comfortable or give as much as he could to make him smile a little more realistically.

“Uh—yeah you too. Um—if that’s okay, I mean I can move my stuff obviously but, it’s up to you.” Nico tried to hide the grimace on his face, most likely from the obvious discomfort he was feeling.

“Sure, that’s fine.” Will heard the small boy’s accent clearly, he sounded like he was from north-central England. He liked it. 

“Where are you from?”

“Sheffield.” Will nodded. “You?”

“My family lives in Cornwall. Well I better get unpacked.” Will said with another smile, still debating whether to tone it down or not. He watched as realisation crossed over Nico’s face when he told him he was from Cornwall, which was no surprise, people always wondered how he was so tan living in England, but when they heard what part of England they usually got it. Nico then just nodded silently in response and turned back around towards his suitcase, as Will walked over to his bed and started to unpack, taking in the books already lining the shelves.

Piper  
Jason called them all downstairs to meet Thalia and her friend Reyna. Piper could see instantly there was some different kind of connection between them, but from the looks of things, neither of them were aware of it. She could be wrong, but Piper was usually good at seeing these kinds of things.

“Where’s Nico?” Jason asked, looking around until he found Will’s face. Will got there a couple hours ago, and everyone had loved him instantly, the only one they hadn’t really got much talking out of was Nico.

Will shrugged. “He said he was going to read I think, I’ll run up and see if he’ll come down now. It was really nice to meet you.”   
Piper wanted to befriend Nico, but he made her… nervous. Not scared, but pretty close. He seemed only half here, and half in another world, it was disconcerting, and she didn’t know how to get around it.

“Nico’s not a bad person, he’s just… used to being alone I guess.” Hazel said in a low voice, defending him. Piper had been shocked to find out Hazel and Nico were cousins. It seemed so hard to imagine them together, the bright, smiley girl and the dark, sullen boy. It was almost comical. But Will rooming with him might be good. “I think he’ll be okay once he gives us a chance.” They were all sort of staring around the room awkwardly. 

“Right, it’s 5 o’clock now. We’ll have the get-to-know-each-other-gathering-”

“Party.” Percy chimed in. Annabeth shot him the look and carried on.

“The gathering” Percy gave her an exasperated sigh, she shot him a grin. “At around 7 o’clock. Reyna and Thalia,” Annabeth said nervously, and Jason provided a reassuring nod. “Are in charge of actually getting people to turn up. Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and I will decorate – or at least try to make this place presentable. Jason and Percy, you’re in charge of obtaining alcohol.” Annabeth wanted those two to get along. “And I’m sure Will and Nico won’t mind buying some snacks.”

“Good plan, but one problem–how are Percy and Jason going to buy alcohol? Do you have fake IDs or something?” Piper queried. 

“Drinking age is 18 in Britain.” Jason explained. 

“Huh.” Piper smiled. “All of a sudden I’m glad I’m attending a British College.”

“Uni.” Leo amended.

“Yeah… anyways… let’s get going.” Jason said to Percy.

Will  
Will knocked the wall before poking his head up to the attic, seeing Nico perched on the edge of his bed, not actually doing anything except… staring into space. 

“Nico? It’s Will. I’m pretty sure they’re party planning downstairs, we’d really like it if you came down…?” Will didn’t want to start off by pushing too hard, but he was going to get him downstairs, even if he had to drag him down the stairs, bumping along behind him.

“No that’s okay, it’s better if I stay up here.” Will frowned.

“I don’t think so. You’re coming.” Nico glared at him defiantly, as if he thought he had the option to say no. Laughable. “I’ve asked nicely, but spending time with us could actually be fun, and you could enjoy yourself. So, no. it’s better if you come downstairs with me now, and we can all have a good night, and I promise you that you can cling onto alcohol all night like it’s your best friend, but you need to be downstairs with us.” Will smiled again, and he knew the change in his expression was almost comical, because he saw Nico holding back a smile.

Will was determined to get a real smile, and possibly a laugh from him. He could team up with Leo to do it if he had to, but he was pretty confident he could get one on his own.

“And what makes you think I’m going to listen to you?” Nico asked, his voice challenging.

“Hazel is down there. Your cousin if I’m correct?” Nico’s expression told him that he’d remembered right. “She wants you there. So, do I, and the other people that you’re meant to be living with. An hour. If you don’t like it, you can crawl back upstairs all by yourself.” 

Will watched as Nico considered it has face slowly losing the stormy appearance, he had adopted the second Will had suggested going downstairs. Nico nodded slowly, and put a jacket and some shoes on, so Will decided he was coming, and started to walk back down the stairs expecting Nico to follow.

Will got downstairs, to see Percy, Jason, Thalia, and Reyna gone, and Annabeth told him that he and Nico were on snack duty. 

“Nico! Hey, are you good with running to the shop for snacks?” Annabeth said much too enthusiastically. Will turned just in time to catch Nico wincing a little, and he instantly felt the need to protect this boy who had no social skills and this circle of darkness surrounding him.

“Yeah s-sure that’s okay.” Nico forced the words out of his mouth, almost tripping over them as they came out into the open.

“Come on then Sunshine, let’s go.” Nico’s white cheeks sharply change to a light pink. Will celebrated silently, it was a start. Will grabbed his jacket from where he’d thrown it over the back of the sofa, it was warm out, but this was still England and he wasn’t taking any chances.

Nico  
Will’s happiness radiated off him, infecting Nico in ways he didn’t know possible. He had this completely absurd urge to smile, but that wasn’t a facial expression Nico was used to, or wanted people to expect from him, so he didn’t. 

The boys got out of the front door and Nico instantly turned to Will, “Sunshine? Really? Where are you getting sunshine from this?” He gestured towards himself, moving his hands up and down. Will just laughed in response, and Nico fought back another urge to smile. 

“Sarcasm, you know, humour? You could give it a try one time.” Will retorted, smirking. Will’s smirk didn’t seem natural to him, and it quickly turned into another one of his dazzling smiles. Dazzling? Really, Nico thought, he was going to be roommates with this boy. Yes, he was attractive, and his entire personality was like a rope pulling him in, but he was not going to develop a crush on his roommate, of all people.

“Humour? That’s alien to me, sorry to disappoint.” Nico said, feeling the awkwardness he’d felt all day drift away, and the conversation started to flow more easily.

Will rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, “Oh come on, tell me. What do you like doing?”

“Not being forced to socialise with a countless number of people.” Nico practically growled at him.

“Oh, shut up, you’ll enjoy it. Come on. What do you really like to do?”

“I guess I like reading. And I sleep. A lot. One useful thing about not being completely alone is that I might not wake up late daily anymore.” Will picked up instantly on the ‘anymore’ as if he used to live alone, but he was pretty sure Hazel had mentioned his family.

“What do you like to read? I saw the books all through the room, you read a lot then?” Will was trying to be careful, not wanting him to shut down now he was actually having a conversation.

“Everything really, no discrimination from me. I have a lot of time to myself usually, so yeah, I read quite a lot. What about you? What do you like to do?” Other than render me speechless just by looking at me, Nico thought sourly.

“I’m easily entertained. I like talking to people, and spending time with them,” Will shrugged. “I have a big family, I don’t get much time to myself, so I’m not really used to being alone, I don’t like it.” 

“That’s where me and you differ, Grumpy.” Will let out a hearty laugh at his new nickname, Nico couldn’t help but feel satisfaction from it. 

“Well, they do say opposites attract.” Will beamed at him. Nico was desperately fighting the growing redness of his cheeks. He knew Will meant as friends but… still.

“So, you think we could be friends.” Nico managed to get out in an amused tone. “I don’t – I’ve never had – well, other than Hazel – I just don’t – and have never really had any friends.” Nico flustered. Will didn’t react the way he expected him to, he didn’t seem to feel the awkwardness Nico was radiating. 

He remained calm and said, “Well, I think I can change that. You and I will get on marvellously.” Nico couldn’t help it then; a small smile escaped, but as soon as it arrived, it disappeared again.

Will looked proud of himself as they walked along the pavement. 

Percy  
Percy walked along beside Jason as they talked about the upcoming party. He would never get used to American accents, no matter how many he heard on TV, they would always sound fake to him. And Jason’s was completely bizarre, it was like he was transitioning from American to English after spending so long here. Percy hoped that wouldn’t happen to him, he happened to like his Welsh accent, and his little Welsh phrases.

“Alright, favourite drink?” Jason asked suddenly, and very seriously, as though this question would determine whether Percy lived or died. Which, Percy mused, it might with Jason.

“Blue cherry cola.” Percy answered without missing a beat. Jason raised an eyebrow at him. “Crap. You meant alcoholic. In that case, WKD.” Percy went slightly red, perhaps realising that him still drinking WKD was a hint to the fact he was an extreme lightweight. 

Jason laughed and nodded. “That’s acceptable,” Percy was still red with embarrassment, and Jason quickly noticed. “Chill, keeping childlike innocence up to the age of 19 is a pretty big achievement. Own it.” 

Percy laughed and nodded. “It keeps Annabeth entertained so I can still use it to my advantage on times.” Jason smiled. “So, what’s the deal with you and Piper?” Percy asked with a wink.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’m crazy about her, even after not seeing her for 2 years,” Jason scratched the nape of his neck and shrugged. “But I just don’t know how she really feels. Sometimes it seems like she feels the same, but she also has this obsession with talking about how we’re really good ‘friends’” Jason said, making air quotations when he said friends. 

“I saw the way you ran to the door, it’s obvious how you feel about her. And I didn’t see her face myself when she walked in, but Annabeth said that she was practically glowing she seemed so happy. That’s not just friendship.” Percy replied.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Was all Jason said to that before they got to the shop.

They’d told Annabeth to tell Nico and Will to go to the Iceland 10 minutes away and Jason and Percy would go to another shop for the drink. The boys went in and came out loaded with bottles and cans, along with stuff that the girls had wanted so that they could make cocktails another time.

“Were we meant to spend that much?” Percy asked, putting away his now almost empty wallet.

“Probably not no, but with all this we’ll forget about it soon enough.” 

“I’m not the one who I need to make forget.” Percy grumbled, “Annabeth will try to kill me. And usually, when she tries something, she succeeds.” Jason grinned.

“Good luck, I’m not getting in the way of that.” The two boys laughed together. 

Percy liked Jason. He wasn’t sure on the boy at first but after the way he talked about Piper, and just the way he acted, he couldn’t help but like him. He was nice, abnormally nice, and didn’t take anything Percy said too seriously, unless he needed him to.

Leo  
Leo was practically bouncing around, he hadn’t been to a party in forever, and he definitely hadn’t hosted one in a long time. The last time he’d had a party must have been his 7th birthday, and he’d had a superman themed party, with blue and red everything. Well, that is, everything was blue and red until he accidentally set the curtains on fire. There was a lot of orange in there too after that. That was his first and last birthday party.

But this was going to be good. No disasters, and he could talk to his new friends, and make new friends. It would be awesome. And there’d be drunk people. Drunk people are the best. Usually. Leo didn’t like it when they got sad, he was never entirely sure what he should do. Angry he could handle, and happy he loved, but sad? That was awful. Machines are much easier.

“Leo! Could you come and set these lights up please? Thalia said people would start getting here at 7ish and I need to get changed!” He heard Annabeth shouting up the stairs at him. Leo smiled; he liked his new friends. They involved him, a lot more than his old friends did, and he felt liked being a part of a big group.

“Sure, I’ll come and do it now!” He shouted back, even though he was already halfway down the stairs and Annabeth was right in front of him anyway.

Leo spent the next 15 minutes stringing up the lights around the room, the place felt pretty homey already, and he hadn’t even been here a full day yet. The only problem was that the kitchen space wouldn’t be big enough for everyone who’d want to get drinks. He’d have to figure out something to do about that ready for the next time they have people over. Maybe a makeshift bar somewhere near the living room. Or you could just leave it, he thought to himself, you’d probably burn the house down too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism would be much appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you dump '9 20-somethings' in a house together? Utter chaos is what happens. Emotions going up and down, relationships popping in and out of every door, arguing over who does what, it's a mess. The 7, along with Nico, Will, Reyna and Thalia are in uni, and life is... interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit longer since this was updated, this is a longer chapter though so maybe that makes up for it? We're finally getting into it properly now :)  
> Also, adding an extra disclaimer in, there's a line from one of the books in here somewhere, not mine! There's alcohol use in this chapter too by the way, just a warning.

Jason

The party was in full swing, and Jason could feel the crush of drunk people coming at him from all directions. It had only started an hour ago and the alcohol supply already had a significant dent made, although most people had brought their own drinks too so that had mostly gone to Jason and his friends. 

Jason made his way through the crowd, pushing past people, feeling his pulse rising as the crowds of people closed in on him. He needed to find Piper. Then he’d be okay. He could feel everything he’d drunk causing the edges of his vision to go fuzzy, that all too familiar floating feeling had come right along with the insane amount of beer he’d had, along with the shots he and Percy had challenged each other with.

Piper. He wanted Piper. 

Jason continued to stumble and shove his way through the crowd, jumping in shock when he felt a cold liquid soaking the front of his top. Jason’s breaths were already coming faster and faster, the feeling of being shut in making him shaky and jumpy.

“Watch what you’re doing.” Jason said coldly and glared at the guy who’d tipped his drink down his brand-new white top. He knew this was the panic and the alcohol causing this, but he couldn’t help it.

“Me? You walked right into me!” the other boy shouted, attracting a few stares.

“Hold your drink a bit tighter then, Gods, what are you, 5?” growled Jason, causing more heads to turn. The two boys didn’t realise, but the chatter and the dancing had come to an abrupt stop in the hopes of a fight.

“You’re the one arguing with me over a tip—”

The boy was cut off by a girl saying Jason’s name. Jason’s head turned and he inhaled sharply. Piper’s hair was loose around her shoulders, she still had no makeup on, and she was simply wearing jeans and a red tank top but… 

“Beautiful. Piper, you… you’re a knockout.” Jason was dumbstruck, all thoughts of the argument gone from his mind.

Piper blushed and smiled for a moment, before walking towards Jason to take his arm, causing his involuntarily clenched fist to loosen, leading him away.

Piper’s face turned to a frown, “Jase, what was that? That wasn’t like you at all.”

“I… I don’t know. I was on edge and I’m drunk, and I snapped.” Jason hung his head, regretting his actions instantly.

“It’s the people isn’t it? The crowds?” Jason nodded, warmth flooding through him at the fact Piper knew exactly what was bothering him, even though it had been so long. “Come on then, let’s get you outside.”

Jason and Piper stumbled together, neither of them sober enough, both far too drunk. Jason couldn’t help but look at Piper every chance he got. She was perfect. She caught him looking and blushed, before smiling at him again. She was doing a lot of blushing it seemed.

To Jason, getting out of the house felt like entering a whole world of calm, the cool wind hitting him and the space around him opening up. It was refreshing. So was realising that Piper’s hand was now sliding down his arm and gripping his own. He smiled to himself.

He and Piper walked over to the wall at the edge of the garden and sat there. She stared up at the sky, her thumb making circles on the back of Jason’s hand. Jason’s took a deep breath of the fresh air around him and slid his hand out of Piper’s. She looked slightly disappointed, before he slid his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She let out a long breath.

They sat like that for a while. No talking, just content in each other’s company.

“Pipes?”

“Mhm?”

“I missed you.” Piper pulled away and turned her head to look at him. Jason felt his chest hitch as he saw her face. Maybe he’d never get used to her, or the way she looked at him. He reached his hand out again and stroked her hair. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be this forward if he were sober.

“I missed you too.” Jason smiled at her, before deciding he’d just be brave and go for it.

“If I hadn’t left when I did, d’you think—well, could we have been… something?” Surprise flashed across her face, and Jason cursed at himself, she didn’t feel the way he did. How could she? Gods he felt stupid. He found his hand moving away from her and towards the back of his neck before she grabbed it and pulled it back to her.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

Piper looked down, and then back to his lips.

Jason tried to stop his mouth dropping open.

Piper leaned forward.

Jason leaned forward.

And they were kissing. Jason was kissing Piper. Piper. The girl he’d been pining over for years. 

It was slow, and it was soft. It held years of missing each other. Jason felt like he was giving himself to this girl, all his thoughts, his memories, his plans, and his hopes. 

Jason picked Piper up, Gods she was light as a feather, and put her on his lap, only breaking the kiss for a second. They carried on. 

The kiss got faster, desperate. The world disappeared and all Jason knew was Piper. Her hands in his short hair, his on her waist to keep her on his lap. It was perfect.

And then she broke away, close to gasping. “We should probably… get back inside.” She said glumly, and Jason pouted.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time Piper McLean.” 

Nico

Will had been right about one thing at least. The alcohol in his hand was his best friend right now. He was sat on the sofa, cradling a bottle of… whatever the last thing he picked up was, and regretting every decision he’d made that led him to this moment.

There were giggling girls all over the place, and boys who were practically flirting with walls. None that Nico was even partially interested in. Until he felt someone warm collapse next to him.

The girl had black hair, pushed back into a single plait at the back of her head, and black eyes that seemed to pierce right through him.

She nodded, “Nico, right?” The girl said in a Scottish accent. Inverness, maybe, but he couldn’t be sure. She sounded like Amy Pond from Doctor Who. Nico groaned inwardly. She wanted conversation. He wanted his earphones. Then he remembered, Jason’s sister’s roommate.

“That’s me. Reyna?” she nodded again. 

She looked at his drink, “You want something stronger than that?” and pulled out a flask. Nico looked at her, astonished, but not complaining. Jason and Percy had picked up some shit from the shop. Reyna offered him the flask and he took it.

He took a sip, suspicious. There had to be a reason Reyna was being so nice, maybe she was trying to play some sort of joke.  
But no. Nico knew his drink, and this was strong. He blinked, before taking a longer gulp, smiling as the bitter taste slipped down his throat. He handed the flask back to Reyna.

“Thanks, that’s much better than this stuff.” He held up his bottle. Budweiser. Gods that was weak.

Reyna took a sip, “Good to see one of you living here can handle your drink. From what I’ve seen, the rest of them are either completely sober, namely Annabeth, and the rest are falling over their feet. Not that Jason wouldn’t do that sober mind.” She laughed at her own joke, and Nico gave her a grudging smile. Reyna didn’t seem too bad.

But then, Nico had to be good with his drink. Growing up with his father had involved a lot of it.

“You’re the one who was gonna skip out on this aren’t you?” Nico winced.

“That obvious?” Reyna smiled.

“Don’t worry, first party Thalia threw had me hiding out in the bathroom.” Nico pushed back the urge to let out a sigh of relief. No judgement. 

“Will was the one to drag me down. Haven’t seen him since we got back.”

“I saw him just now, talking to some girl in a huge group.” Nico felt that familiar surge of disappointment in his chest. But what did he expect? The social butterfly to stick with the anti-social recluse in a party. As if. But he’d hoped. You’re an idiot, he thought to himself.

He just shrugged though, “I’ve got my drink, I’m good.” Nico tried not to scoff at his own words. “Good” wasn’t necessarily a word  
Nico could honestly apply to himself. 

“Right then. I’ll leave you to it.” Reyna hit her knees lightly and stood up, waiting for Nico’s nod before walking away.

Nico went right back to getting rid of the infernal drink in his hands. He couldn’t even believe he’d been drinking it. It’s not his style. He got the last half of the bottle left in his mouth in a couple of seconds, before standing up and going to get another (better) drink.

He was much wobblier than he’d anticipated and would’ve fallen right to the floor if someone’s hands hadn’t grabbed his shoulders. And he’d just had praise from Reyna about being able to handle his drink. He wanted to laugh.

Then he remembered, there was someone’s hands on his shoulders.

Nico pushed back, repeating the process of nearly falling, but having the awareness to catch himself this time. He looked at the person in front of him, the one who’d grabbed him and saw a familiar face.

“How much have you drunk?” Nico exclaimed in shock, seeing Will swaying on his feet and looking completely baffled in front of him. He sighed. “Sit down.” Will’s faced transformed, and a hard look of stubbornness took over it. Nico knew it well; he’d seen it too many times on himself.

“No, I don’t need to sit down. You’re the one that almost fell.” 

“I am perfectly fine. You are barely standing.” Nico looked Will up and down, trying to ignore the burst of attraction he felt towards him. Stupid, he told himself.

Will and Nico were stood opposite, having a silent competition. Whatever, Nico thought, if he wants to be stubborn, a drink is calling. 

Nico shook his head, “I’m going to get another drink. You have fun.” And he turned and started to walk away. 

“Nope. I’m coming with. I haven’t seen you all night.” And whose fault is that? Nico thought.

“Poor you.” 

They reached the kitchen that had been taken over by drunk uni students and alcohol. Nico grabbed a half full bottle of whiskey. 

This would do the trick.

Will stumbled up beside him, and reached for the shots in the fridge, “You up for it?” Nico raised an eyebrow, Will could barely take a sip of WKD, let alone shots. But Nico wasn’t about to turn him down.

“Question is, are you?” Will’s eyes narrow, before he smiles and grabs a tray from the fridge with 12 full shot glasses. Nico takes one, his hand brushing against Will’s as he reaches for one at the same time causing him to almost drop the glass. Great start.  
Nico practically throws the liquid down his throat, never breaking eye contact with Will. The Golden Boy does the same.

“Let’s see who breaks first.” Will says, his words slurred but bright. Nico laughs dryly. Too easy.

Turns out, Will was stubborn. They were on the last shot glass each, and he was still trying to keep the determined expression on his face. Nico easily knocked back the last shot, not showing the fact that the world was spinning around him. Will drinks the shot, throwing his head back, before bringing it back up and tilting dangerously towards the cupboards.

Nico moves forwards and puts his hands on Will’s shoulders to steady him, cursing at himself for enjoying the feel of the boy’s muscular shoulders beneath his hands.

Will laughed, bubbly as ever, if possible, more bubbly than usual. “Thanks Sunshine.” Though it came out more like “thankssnshine”. Will was definitely too drunk. Nico looked around, finding a free chair and leading Will towards it, who was still giggling.

Nico peeked his head out the kitchen door and seeing that a lot of people had left felt relief rushing through him. Will needed to go to bed.

“Heyyyy, Nico come back!” Will shouted, still slurring his words. Nico sighed and rolled his eyes. He took his weight off the door and immediately stumbled. Great.

He righted himself and walked back to Will, “Come on.” He said roughly, not too sure where he found the rational part of his mind that told him to stop being so soft.

“No, I wanna dance.” Will pouted, before struggling to push himself off the chair, and stumbling out the door. Nico resisted the urge to run after him with his arms stretched out to catch him. Will was Will’s problem.

Gods, Nico hadn’t been this drunk in ages. It felt good, alcohol making a real difference again, but he could also feel that he wasn’t entirely in control of himself and that made him nervous. He walked, as steadily as possible, after Will, sitting on the sofa again with his whiskey and watching him messily stumble around the room in what Nico presumed was an attempt at dancing. His eyes widened as the drunken mess crashed his way towards him, holding one of his hands out.

He made a pathetic attempt at bowing before leaning to the side, falling again. Will’s balance had clearly been compromised. But so had Nico’s judgement apparently, he reached out and took Will’s hand. 

“I’m only doing this, so you stay upright.” He explained, though he wasn’t sure it was very convincing. Will laughed and waved him off, dragging him to middle of the room. There were only around 15 people left, like 20% of the original people here. 9 of those people already lived here. Reyna and Thalia had already left from the looks of things.

Nico stood with Will, realising he hadn’t thought this through at all. He couldn’t dance. How does it work? It looks so stupid. 

And then he realised he was still holding Will’s hand. He snatched it away, and Will looked at him in surprise, before shrugging and carrying on with his… worm impression? Maybe?

Nico shuffled from foot to foot, uncomfortable, before someone behind him grabbed his arms and started waving them. Hazel. 

“Hey stranger!” she shouted over the music. He smiled. Hazel kept moving his arms for him, and it was good. He got into it, relaxed more. It might look stupid, but it was fun, so he didn’t care. Hazel let go of him and he carried on dancing himself, watching Frank laughing with Hazel. My OTP now, he thought.

Then he felt an arm thrown over his shoulder, and suddenly he had the full weight of Will on him. He grunted with the effort of keeping him up and shook his head.

“I think it’s time you got upstairs.” Will threw his free arm forward, as if to say “go ahead”.

Nico struggled with Will up the stairs and ignored the sick feeling that was flowing through him. He’d been in this position too many times. Nico threw Will down on his bed, taking off his shoes. There, that counted as being nice right? 

Will smiled, grabbing his blanket, and struggling to pull it from under him. Nico’s heart sped up as he realised, he’d have to get it. Nico gently reached under Will, grabbing the corner of the blanket and sliding it out from under him, it took a strangely large amount of strength from him. 

“Mmm.” Will mumbled, not even coherent anymore. 

“Go to sleep Will and stay on your side.” Nico warned, not entirely sure his message had reached the other boy. He was already half comatose. 

“Nico.” Nico had been walking away but turned sharply at the sound of his name.

“Yeah?”

“G’night.” Nico smiled.

“Goodnight Will.” 

Percy

The party was over, and the only people left were the Percy’s new roommates, other than Will and Nico, who had disappeared upstairs when Will got too drunk to function anymore.

Percy wasn’t exactly sober himself. But Annabeth was, and that would keep him out of trouble. Percy looked at Annabeth from the corner of his eye. She looked good. Well, she always looked good to Percy, but tonight… she looked really good. He slid his hand into hers and shot her his signature ‘troublemaker’ smile. She grinned back at him and squeezed his hand.

“Well that was fun. Gonna be Hell to clean tomorrow though.” Jason said looking around. He was smiling though. They all were. 

Hazel nodded in response, “I don’t even want to think about that right now. I also don’t want to think about the hangover that’ll be hitting me while we’re doing it.” She groaned and leaned back into the settee, happening to land on franks shoulder. Percy fought back a laugh. They were 100% going to be getting together.

“Where’s Nico?” Frank asked, looking around.

Percy tilted his head towards the stairs, “I saw him half dragging Will up the stairs about half an hour ago.” Annabeth elbowed him.

“And you didn’t think to go and help? Perce Will is like twice Nico’s size!” Percy looked down.

“I was dancing!” he protested, “There wouldn’t have been much room for me to get on the stairs as well anyway. I’m sure he managed.” Annabeth shook her head and her lips formed a straight line. “Look, I’ll go check the both made it. Okay?”

“Yes, you will.” Annabeth replied firmly. Percy got up, unsteadily, and walked away, hearing the others laughing, most likely at the fact Annabeth was almost exactly like his mother, but prettier. And younger.

Percy made his way up the stairs, holding the banister like it was the only thing keeping him upright. Which, it probably was. He got to the stairs to the attic and climbed, knocking the wall before peeking his head over. Will looked like he’d passed out in his bed, and Nico was nowhere to be seen. Percy turned to walk back down and look for the quiet boy, but he turned and came face to face with him instead.

“Oh, Nico. Hey man, Annabeth freaked out on me for letting you deal with Will yourself; I came to check everything’s okay.” Nico was staring at him, wide-eyed. “Nico? You good?”

“I-uh-yeah. Yeah it was fine.” Nico’s mouth was practically hanging open. Percy was looking at him, eyebrows knitted together, confused.

Nico

Percy Jackson is hot. Gods was he going to be attracted to everyone in this house?

Percy

Percy nodded and shrugged, walking away. Puzzling over Nico’s strange behaviour as he made his way back downstairs.

“They’re fine, Will’s sleeping and from the looks of it Nico was taking some tablets, water, and a bucket upstairs. Not entirely sure who they were for though.” He said when he saw Annabeth turn to him waiting.

“Okay good. I’ll go up and check on them myself later.” Annabeth, forever responsible. Percy nodded.

“Alright, Percy, you missed it. We’re playing truth or dare.” Percy raised an eyebrow at Leo’s comment. Okay, they really wanted to do this. 

“You got it.”

“With shots.” Percy smirked at that. Bring it on. Then he looked at Annabeth.

“I’m staying out.” She replied, smiling at him.

“Jason goes first. Truth or dare?” Leo asked. Jason groaned at put his hands over his face, Piper laughed and patted his back sympathetically. Percy had a smile plastered on his face when Jason brought his head back up. Called it.

“Alright shoot, truth.” Leo thought to himself.

“What would you do if you were a boy for a month?” Leo asked.

“I am a boy you little…” Jason glared, but it was easy to see through, he was joking.

Leo clicked his fingers, and tapped one to his head, “Ah yeah, sorry, forgot. What would you do if you were a girl for a month?”

“Hm…” The girls were all looking at him expectantly, daring him to say something wrong. Percy was praying for the boy. “I’d try and work out why you always go to the bathroom in groups. And why you take like 50 hours to get ready. And I’d probably try and fight any dudes who come and try shit with me.” Jason answers, “Sorry, not all that interesting.” The girls nodded, not annoyed by this answer somehow. He did good. “Okay… Hazel. Your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Hazel winces, scared of what’s coming.

“Kiss the most attractive person in the room.” Hazel looks around nervously, before turning sideways and planting a quick peck of Frank’s cheek.

“Aw come on, could’ve given us more than that.” Piper moaned. Hazel shook her head. 

“Jason’s fault, he wasn’t specific enough.” They learnt their lesson from then, all being overly specific with their dares. They had a few more rounds, no one passing and drinking until it came to Leo’s turn.

“Okay Leo. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth please Aquaman.” Percy growled. Leo had found out Percy was studying marine biology, and wasted no time giving him multiple nicknames.

“Have you ever cheated, or been cheated on, and what’s the story if you have.” Percy saw Annabeth’s eyes narrow, about to lay it into Percy if he’d asked a touchy question.

“Pass.” Leo said, downing a shot. He cringed and shook his head, as if to get rid of the taste. “Long story, too complicated for my drunk brain thank you very much.” Percy coughed.

“Sorry man, I—" Leo cut him off.

“Chill, I don’t care, it’s just hard to explain.” Percy suspected Leo wasn’t letting something on. But he just shrugged. And they carried on.

Finally, at like 4am, they decided it was time to get some sleep. But not before finishing off the shots, obviously. 

Percy struggled up the stairs, Annabeth holding his arm. The others were coming up in pairs behind them, holding each other up, except Leo, who had already passed out on the settee. Annabeth had tried to wake him up, but he was out cold.

They got to their floor, and Percy leaned in for a kiss from Annabeth, once again wishing she were in his room. He pushed her against the wall, still kissing her, before she pushed him off.

“Get your paws and your smelly breath away from me Seaweed Brain.” She smiled though, her eyes twinkling. “Get to bed.” 

He and Jason got in and collapsed onto their beds, and just before Percy fell asleep, he saw Annabeth quietly open the door to check on them. That was his girl. He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism would be much appreciated :)  
> We'd literally get so excited to see a comment so feel free to leave one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you dump '9 20-somethings' in a house together? Utter chaos is what happens. Emotions going up and down, relationships popping in and out of every door, arguing over who does what, it's a mess. The 7, along with Nico, Will, Reyna and Thalia are in uni, and life is... interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been a while, we were planning on updating yesterday but after editing little bits of it, it completely slipped my mind to actually post it, oops. This chapter is shorter than the last one, and it's kind of just a filler, but it'll get more interesting in the next chapter :)

**Will**

Will opened his eyes and shut them straight away. Nope. Usually he loved the sun – he grew up with blinding sun, soft sand, salty waves, and every flavour of ice cream he could dream of. Because of this he was no stranger to the heat, but this-this was new. Will tried to open his eyes again, it still stung but he managed.

He looked to his right to see a box of paracetamol next to him, along with a glass of water, and a bucket on the floor. He also realised with a start that he was tucked into bed, he definitely didn’t do that last night. He looked over to the dark-haired boy sleeping next to him – he looked calm while when he was asleep, he seemed at ease. Will smiled.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Shit.

“Nico. Nico wake up.” The boy muttered something unintelligible. “It’s 4 o’clock.”

“Ugh.”

“Ugh indeed, c’mon we should probably move.” Nico was looking at Will through half closed eyelids now. “C’mon.” Nico closed his eyes again. Will was sat up now slowly becoming annoyed at Nico’s inability to move. He grabbed a pillow and lobbed it at his sleepy roommate.

To will’s annoyance and entertainment Nico just took the pillow and hugged it close like a child’s teddy bear. Will couldn’t help but notice how undeniably sweet the scene in front of him was. He sighed. He grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and savagely threw the ice-cold water over Nico.

“What the fuck.” Nico, now sat up and glaring angrily at Will, exclaimed. “Will.” He drawled the end of his name.

Will just waved the clock in his face and smiled smugly.

**Nico**

Being woken up with a pillow, almost drowned with a glass of water, and then having no apology for it, was not Nico’s favourite thing. It was 4 in the afternoon, big deal. He held back the urge to growl.

“Get. Up.” Will said, still smiling, still with an infuriating twinkle in his eyes. Nico held back a smile; Will’s sunny personality was contagious. Disease. He twisted his face into a scowl. “Come on Sunshine, the day is… well, old, but it can still be salvaged.” Will practically leaped out of bed, looked down and back at Nico. “Glad to see you didn’t completely undress me as well.” He laughed and winked.

Nico tried to ignore the voice in his head saying that he wished he had.

“You wish, you were practically begging me last night.” Nico said sourly.

“Was that a joke? From _the_ Nico di Angelo?” Will’s face somehow got even happier. Gods.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Nico’s voice was still hard as nails, he wasn’t giving in this easy.

“I’m impressed. You _do_ have a sense of humour.” Will retorted. “Now, again, get up.”

“Fine.” Nico grumpily threw off his blanket, pushing the pillow Will had thrown at him to the floor in the process. Will’s eyes widened as Nico stood up, and Nico felt his cheeks heating up. He wasn’t exactly wearing a lot.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna shower a-and brush my teeth.” Will stammered, eyes still wide. Nico swore at himself when Will walked away after grabbing clothes, he should’ve waited. Whatever.

Nico walked over to the wardrobe he’d placed all his clothes in and got dressed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, messy as per usual.

Will walked out of the bathroom, and Nico was convinced he’d grown those emoji heart eyes. He just had a towel on, wrapped around his waist, his slight abs showing. His wet hair was stuck to his head in those perfect waves. Nico imagined running his fingers through that hair—

“Not one for colour I see.” Will remarked, snapping Nico out of the unholy place his mind was headed. He wanted to hit himself. Idiot.

“Not exactly. I like black.” Nico replied with a shrug.

“Why? It’s so… bleak.”

“So am I.” Nico’s face was expressionless. Will laughed. Nico smiled at the fact Will assumed he was joking.

“I’m going to see the others. Come on.” Nico felt a surge of panic, they wouldn’t want to see him. He shook his head.

“No, I’ll stay up here, it’s okay.” Will frowned at him.

“Am I going to have to do this every time I leave? You are not staying here. You are coming downstairs with me and you are going to talk to everyone _properly_.” Nico sighed, knowing this was a fight he had no chance of winning. He nodded towards the stairs.

“Fine.” Will made his way downstairs, most likely assuming Nico was following behind him.

They got downstairs to see Hazel, Frank and Leo sat at a dining table that must’ve appeared while the others had been sleeping, and Piper and Annabeth sat together on the counter and whispering about something. Jason and Percy weren’t there.

“Morning!” Will said brightly.

“Afternoon.” Annabeth corrected, smiling.

“Where are Jason and Percy?” Will asked.

“Still sleeping. You’re not the last ones up. We were about to order pizza.” Piper replied.

“Saying that, I’m going to wake the boys up. This is ridiculous, it’s half past four.” Annabeth said, accompanied with an eyeroll.

Nico nodded at her with a small smile as she walked past greeting him on her way out.

“Alright Nico. Come sit down, tell me what you want.” Hazel gestured to him, inviting him to go and sit at the table.

“No, it’s okay thanks, I’m good.” Hazel shook her head. Gods she was as stubborn as Will.

“No. Tell me what you want, or I’ll choose for you.” Nico sighed.

“Just a cheese pizza is fine.” Hazel’s faced regained her smile and she nodded.

“Cheese it is.”

**Annabeth**

“Percy. Jason. Wake up. Now!” Annabeth stomped into the boys’ room, to see Percy drooling over his pillow, and Jason curled up in a ball on top of his blanket. She had to admit, the first time she’d seen Percy sleeping when they were 12, she was disgusted by the drool falling from his mouth, but now it was a running joke between them, so it was tolerable. Waking up next to it was still not fun though.

“Mmhrff.” Percy made a strange noise and flicked his hand towards Annabeth in a gesture to tell her to go away. Annabeth scowled. No way. Not happening.

She marched over to him, grabbed the pillow and blankets, and ripped them away from him. He gasped and shot up.

“Annabeth! What the hell!” Percy glared at her, before she raised an eyebrow at him in a challenge and he looked down.

“It is nearly 5 in the afternoon lazy. Get up and get downstairs. We’re ordering pizza.”

“Ooo, can you ask them to order me a Hawaiian?” Annabeth’s eyebrows knotted together. “Or not. I’ll go downstairs and order it myself, right?” she nodded firmly at this.

“Oh. Annabeth, morning.” Jason had woken up at some point during Annabeth and Percy’s conversation, and Annabeth turned around to see him.

“Up. Dressed. Downstairs, both of you.” And with that, she marched back out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

**Jason**

“Damn, your girl is strict.” Jason raised his eyebrows at Percy. “Come on then, up and at ‘em.” Jason pushed himself out of bed, “I’m going in the shower, you’re going to be up and dressed by the time I get out. You can use the shower later.” Jason practically flounced out of the room.

He got in the bathroom, feeling grateful he’d slept off his hangover, otherwise it would’ve been Hell for him today. He showered, letting the feeling of cold water wake him up, before brushing his teeth and heading back to his room.

Percy was dressed and pacing the room.

“What’s up?” Jason asked as he casually sauntered in, seeing Percy running his hands through his hair.

“Nothing, I just… I don’t know what damn top to wear.” Jason laughed.

“Chill, you’ll only be wearing it for a couple hours, chuck something random on.”

“No but… ugh I don’t know.” Percy laughed. “Never mind, I don’t know what I’m on about.” And he grabbed a random shirt from the wardrobe and threw it on, before beckoning to Jason to follow him downstairs.

Jason smiled and shook his head, before throwing some clothes on himself and following Percy down the stairs.

“Oh. there you are. Time to say goodnight again soon.” Piper smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen. It was fairly overcrowded in there.

Jason shrugged. “Whoops.”

“C’mon, what pizza do you want?” Piper grabbed his hand, gaining a few looks from the others.

“Oh, my Gods you’re together! I knew I should’ve made a bet with someone on it.” Will said happily, clapping his hands together like a child. Everyone else laughed, a few, namely Hazel and Leo were nodding along in agreement.

“Yeah… we’re together,” Piper looked at Jason for confirmation. “Right?”

Jason smiled at her, a warm feeling rushing through him. “We are.”

Percy jumped up out of the seat he was on at the table, before hitting Jason, quite roughly, on the back. “Told you! I thought so last night but didn’t mention. Haha, yes.” Percy was beaming like a child who just had sweets given to him, and Jason laughed, the others joining in.

“Happy for you.” Frank nodded at them, before turning to Hazel. “Now can we please order that pizza? I’m starving.”

Hazel threw back her head and laughed. “Alright, alright, I’ll order it now.” She stood up and walked towards the living room. “I’m going to do this away from you noisy lot.” She smiled.

“Oh, Hazel no, we’ll go in the living room, don’t worry.” Piper gestured for Hazel to sit back down, before leading the others to sit down in the living room.

“Who cleaned up?” Jason asked in surprise.

“Hazel, Leo, Frank and I did it this morning.” Annabeth replied. Percy moved closer to her and put an arm around her waist.

“You should’ve woken me up, I could’ve help.” Annabeth just laughed dryly at that. “What? It’s not like I can’t clean!” Annabeth snorted.

“Maybe you can clean but you clearly don’t have the ability to wake up in the morning after a drink.” She rolled her eyes, the traces of smile playing on her face, but she still grabbed Percy’s arm and removed it from her waist, tutting at him. He blushed.

Leo laughed, “And here we have a married couple.” He joked, causing the others to laugh and shake their heads.

Jason looked around, seeing Nico hanging at the edge of the group, with them, but also not.

Nico unnerved Jason in a way, he was so quiet, and it almost felt like he could see tints of black around him wherever the boy went. It didn’t help that he was so dark himself, dark but deathly pale. And he was so quiet, he didn’t smile a lot, but Jason saw him last night, with Will, and he had seemed different. But then, it could’ve been the alcohol. Because from what Jason saw, Nico had drunk a lot. Though he hadn’t seemed that drunk.

“Hey, Nico come over here.” Will had noticed Nico too from the sounds of it, as he was patting the empty space on the sofa next to him. Jason smiled; glad he hadn’t had to do it. Not that he wouldn’t have, but Nico seemed more comfortable around Will than he did anyone else, except Hazel. Nico walked towards the sofa awkwardly, his hands fidgeting with each other. Will smiled at him. Well, from the looks of this all Will did was smile, but he smiled brighter. Nico sat down and continued to mess with his hands but rested them in his lap this time.

Jason felt Piper gently place her hand in his open palm, and he turned to smile at her, and once again, his breath was stolen from him. He would never get over how beautiful Piper was. And she was his girlfriend. He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

**Frank**

Frank fidgeted uncomfortably. He felt like he should make conversation with the sullen, brooding boy next to him but wasn’t entirely sure how. However, the moment created itself. Frank’s childhood (and teenage) obsession with Mythomagic made itself known. He didn’t have the cards, but he’d always kept his Mars, the war god, figurine in his pocket or on him somewhere, and it apparently chose this moment to fall out as he shifted to get more comfortable. Frank watched as Nico looked down, eyes widening, and flushed. He must think he’s so childish.

“Is that a Mythomagic figurine?” Nico asked, eyes still wide in what Frank now recognised as shock.

"I-uh, yes it’s Mars. I used to play it, when I was kid obviously.” Frank said, picking the toy up and looking at it, before offering it to Nico.

“I used to love that game. But you must have played a different version to me, I had one that looked like this, only his name was Ares.” Frank frowned, confused.

“I never realised there was more than one version of the game.”

“I think it’s Roman and Greek. Ares is the Greek god of war, but Mars is the Roman one. I’m not totally sure though so don’t hold me to it.” Frank noticed that Nico hadn’t smiled once, throughout the conversation, but didn’t let himself ponder over it. Nico leaned to his right and tried to get a hand in his back pocket, before pulling out a card. “This is the Hades card; he was always my favourite.”

Frank smiled, nodding at his figurine that Nico was still holding onto. “Mars wasn’t my favourite when I was younger, Apollo was, but after a while I guess Mars grew on me. Which one is Hades in the Roman version?”

“I’m not sure actually, I’ll find out.” Nico finally gave Frank a small smile, and Frank couldn’t help the relief flooding through him, he’d been worried, everyone else he’d got on with just fine, but Nico had seemed trickier.

“Sure, okay, let me know then.” Nico hands Mars back to Frank, and the two get into a rather heated conversation about the Rules of Mythomagic.

**Will**

Deciding that Frank and Nico’s conversation was getting too technical for him, Will turned, and tuned in to Leo and Hazel’s conversation about, obviously, pizza.

“Pineapple does not, has not, and will not ever belong on pizza, and I will stand by that until I stop breathing. And after that.” He suddenly raised his voice. “If I see any of you, even after I’m crinkly and old, eating pineapple on a pizza, you’ll find soap in your mouth before you can even begin to beg for forgiveness.” He stated, loudly and confidently, giving a final, dismissive nod of his head as he finished. Will looked around, seeing Percy, Hazel, and Frank all looking a little worried. They’d ordered a Hawaiian, he guessed.

“Ah, well, Leo, slight problem there, I could probably sit on you before you even get near me with that soap.” Frank retorted, and Leo looked at him in slight shock. Will watched the strange conversation unfold with amusement constantly on his face.

“You ordered pineapple on your pizza?” Leo was practically roaring. “What a disgrace, you foul human being, you-you monster!” Frank raised his eyebrows.

“You going to come for me with that soap now?” he said in his thick Irish accent, clearly holding back a grin. Leo scowled, but no one was fooled, the glimmer in his eyes was a clear hint he was joking. Partially at least. Will couldn’t help but agree with Leo, pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza. He briefly found himself wondering if Nico liked pineapple on pizza. He blinked hard realising his thoughts had gone straight there. Strange.

“I—” the doorbell rang right then, cutting off Leo flustered reply, so instead he just laughed. “Don’t worry about me eating your pizza then I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism would be much appreciated :)  
> Or any sort of comment really.


End file.
